


Home For The Holidays

by IceNChrome



Series: Everyday Magic [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Holidays, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: Lyn worries about Loki's happiness on Midgard. The dreaded 'Thanksgiving Family Thing' is finally put into motion, and Loki does something completely unexpected.





	1. Sojourns Remembered

It was a dark and ugly morning….who am I kidding, any morning you have to get up and go to work is dark and ugly. I was in the kitchen getting my lunch together when my equally unenthusiastic housemate came shuffling down the stairs. He usually didn’t roll out of bed until around nine, so this was a little odd.

“Mornin’ dear.” I said quietly. Loki mumbled something in return, sounded like a similar sentiment.

He looked especially grumpy this morning. He went right on past me and curled up in an annoyed, lanky ball on the couch giving me a decidedly hostile look.

“What’s wrong, Loki?” I assumed he was still pissed off about my manipulating the Thor-and-Jane-for-Thanksgiving situation, which was coming up in a couple weeks. He hadn’t brought it up since it happened last week, but he has a way of...stewing.

“I detest having no purpose.”

“Excuse me?” Now, what was this about? I stopped what I was doing and came in to sit on the other end of the couch. “What are you talking about?”

“I hate that you leave and stay gone all the day long and I must stay here and do nothing.”

This may sound stupid, but I’d never thought about what Loki does all day when I go to work. I know he has abilities I can’t even wrap my mind around and figured he’d have no problem amusing himself all day. Everything seemed some semblance of…all right. I’d come home to find things in the house that hadn’t been there before. Once, there was a large book in some bizarre language on his nightstand. Another time, there were several of them scattered in front of the fireplace. I’d found pages of weird scribbles under the sink in the upstairs bathroom. Odd jewelry would appear and disappear on the dresser depending on the day. There were at least three ornate daggers stashed at different places in the house. Weird places, like next to the washing machine and between the fridge and the microwave. I stopped peeking in his side of the closet after finding it empty one day and full of extravagant clothing the very next and empty again the day after. I never mentioned seeing any of that stuff, and it was better for my sanity to pretend I didn’t notice it, but it was clear he was doing something. Was this normal though? A conqueror God lives in my house. There is no more normal!

“Loki, you know I have to go to work to make money so I can buy you shit you want….like all those soaps that smell pretty and shampoo and basically anything shiny that catches your gorgeous green eyes…”

“Stop speaking to me as if I am a pet!” He hissed and curled all the way up in the corner of the couch as far away from me as possible.

“I’m sorry, honey. That’s wasn’t nice of me. What I’m trying to get at is I have no choice but to go every day. I’d rather be here with you.” He turned to glare at me. I reached out to touch his foot and was grateful that he didn’t pull away, but he was still giving me angry-face. I felt a surge of affection for him and wanted to just hug him as hard as I could and tell him how much I cared about him but, that’s not the way to handle a slighted Loki.

“Do you truly like what you do all day?” He said in a softer, less hostile tone than he’d used a minute ago.

I sighed. It was getting late, but I didn’t want to rush out of here with him feeling this way. “Well, I don’t utterly despise it, but it’s not as much fun as being with you for the day. I feel useful and I’m good at it. Ya know?” I tapped his bare foot. “I get money for it, and that allows us to go do the fun shit we like. This is the day-to-day on Midgard, and you currently live with a Midgardian dumbass. So…” I tweaked his pinky toe. “It is what it is, sweetpea.”

He didn’t comment on any of this and looked down at the floor. He seemed so lost in that moment, it made my heart ache.

He suddenly looked up at me, “I should like to go to The Square tonight.”

That was a little off-topic, but whatever. “K. Soon as I get home tonight, off we’ll go.” I glanced at my phone. “I gotta go, Loki. Gonna be late.” He looked up and gestured at me. As I walked past him, I reached down and squeezed his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the head. “I’m thankful for every day you’re here, I hope you know that.” I whispered in his sleep-disheveled hair and then took off before he could get snarky.

I cried a little on my way to work. How do you make someone feel better when you have no idea what’s even hurting them?

I tried not to think about Loki’s face the rest of the day. I tried to think about how he’d look when we’d go out and do stuff, or when we’d be at home playing the game. I’d taught him how to play my favorite online video game and then had to get him his own account so I could play too. I couldn’t completely shake the odd conversation we’d had this morning though, and continued to feel depressed all day. I just wanted to go home and stay there with him. Deep down, though, I didn’t think coddling was something he needed or would want. Loki was extremely proud. He’d probably consider me coming home to dote on him as a blow to his pride somehow.

Right before 2 o’clock on my horrendously unproductive, shitty day, I checked my personal email and found a reply on the one I’d sent a few days prior to Thor’s gal pal Jane Foster. I was actually surprised to even GET a reply from her after telling her who I was keeping company with.

Jane’s reply was pleasant and friendly. Another shock. I expected a guarded, hesitant tone if I indeed got a response. To the contrary, she sounded excited to hear from me. She said she had spoken recently with Thor and he was enthusiastic about getting together for Thanksgiving Day. OK, sounded like we were having company then! That was about a hundred times easier than I thought it would be. Jane went on to suggest I call her this evening if I had a moment, and gave her phone number. I replied in the affirmative and sent my phone number along with it.

Well! That was that! Either this news will improve Loki’s day or send him into such a pit of dramatic depression that not even 70% dark chocolate and Pinot Noir would pull him out, Gods help us all.

I arrived home in a much better mood than I’d left and called out “Hey Loki-Lou!” when I got in the door. I kicked my shoes into the closet and took off my coat, and realized I’d received no reply. Usually, Loki would ignore all the weird pet names I called him, but at least I’d hear him upstairs or he’d say something from the living room. Right now, the house was silent. My first thought was ‘Is this the day? The day you leave and I never see you again? I’m not ready for this day...’ my stomach knotted and I tried not to acknowledge the gnawing fear.

I slowly made my way through the kitchen into the living room and then saw him through the French doors outside in the backyard on his knees, fussily picking at one of the plants on the patio. I felt such an overwhelming sense of relief that I had to sit down. I just stared at him for a few seconds. This couldn’t continue. Either he has an equally rewarding type of life here or I can’t blame him for disappearing. I realized I had left him no way to communicate with the outside world besides one of my laptops. I had no home phone, and he had no cell phone. There was only one car in the household and it was with me most of the day. All this time he’d been here and I thought he was happy to just chill out all day…

“I’m so sorry, Loki.” I whispered as I watched him. “I’ll do better by you, I promise.” I wanted to sit there and let loose with a big flood of tears when he looked up and saw me. He raised his eyebrows, and then sighed and came in the house.

“See something you like?” He said silkily.

“Don’t start!” I said, feigning mirth. No time for crying now. “You wanted to go to The Square?”

He nodded and smiled and seemed to see right through my act. He knew something was up with me. He always did.

“OK. Give me a couple minutes to decompress, let’s have a glass of wine, and then we’ll go.”

“That is acceptable. I’ll change into something more suitable.” He brushed at the dirt on his shirt and then disappeared upstairs.

In the meantime, I pondered how and when to break the news about Jane and Thor actually coming for Thanksgiving. I wasn’t sure which one of us had a weirder mood that day. He seemed a lot better off than I was. I decided not to mention anything at all from this morning. Sometimes with Loki living in the ‘now’ was the best way to handle things. I poured a couple glasses of wine and went out on the patio to wait for His Grand Majesty to make an appearance.

About an hour or so later, we meandered along Market Street checking out our usual haunts and enjoying the bustle of activity around us. This was one of Loki’s favorite places to spend time. I always assumed that was so because of the stores full of expensive stuff, or maybe all the fountains and statues and excess reminded him somehow of Asgard. Whatever the case, he’d drift along like he owned the place.

We hit up Tiffany & Co., Michael Kors, Brooks Brothers, J. Crew and three other non-chain boutiques. Loki ended up with three new shirts and a pair of brown ankle boots. I bought some really great-smelling homemade soaps that Loki would probably appropriate later. We ended our whirlwind retail therapy session at Starbucks sipping skinny lattes on the patio with the other obnoxious assholes.

“I love the way you shop, honey. It turns me on.” I remarked as I pushed some of his bags out of the way to make room for my purse.

He grinned at me over his coffee. Then sighed. “I AM good.”

“You are, even if you make my bank account groan sometimes, I still adore you.” I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth. That was just fucking mean, really. I’m the one that painted him into this corner leaving him essentially dependent on me. My earlier mood of fear came back. No, this situation definitely can’t continue. Something needs to change for him…in a good way.

He was gauging my reaction the entire time. “What is bothering you? You’ve been strange this evening.” he said tensely, eyes narrowing.

I didn’t want to tell him I felt guilty about his situation, or risk him getting the idea I thought his presence a burden. I’d wished for him, after all. I’d wished for him so hard and on so many stars that Asgard actually heard my pleas and answered me. I’d wished to give him comfort and that he’d feel love and caring, and I felt like I was failing.

I decided to go for the lesser of two evils.

“I heard from Jane today.”

Loki rolled his eyes and said, “Oh that.”

“She said Thor was really looking forward to coming, and she was too.” He quirked one eyebrow up in the ‘fuck YOU’ expression. “She also said for me to call tonight when I had a chance, so I figured I’d do that when we got home.”

More eye rolling and pissy-sighing going on from across the table.

“Loki, you said you’d do this.” I said sternly. I wasn’t about to give in on this subject. He’d put me through a bit of an emotional roller coaster with the whole recipe book thing. It was his turn.

He looked down at his nails and then off to his left, throwing up his famous Avoid/Evade shield.

“I’m not cutting you any slack on this, man. You said you’d do it and I’m holding you to it.” He was totally engrossed in something off to his left by now, down one of the short side streets.

“As soon as we get home, I’m calling Jane and getting this all set up. She sounds really nice, by the way. I thought I’d get some attitude from her, but no. Her email was friendly. I think it’ll be a really cool evening.”

He wasn’t listening. His brow was furrowed and he stared intently at something down the side street. “Why not phone her now?” He said absently, hoping to get me to shut up, no doubt. “I would like to look at a shop I have not seen before.” He got up and gave me small smile. “I shall return shortly.” It was clear I was not invited to join him.

“Okaaaay.” I said as he abruptly walked off across the street and then down the narrow side street across from us. I couldn’t see what held his attention so strongly. There was a sign but I couldn’t make out what it said. I thought there were two words, one starting with an ‘S’. Whatever. I pulled out my phone to give Jane a call while Loki avoided.

After a few rings, a breathless female voice answered “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Jane Foster?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes! Yes, it is...is this Lynn?”

“Yeah...hi there! How are you?”

“I’m great!” Jane sounded like she’d been running a marathon and there were other voices in the background.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Oh no...I was just pulling some equipment in...excuse me, that’s fragile? Thank you? Sorry...I was trying to get someone not to ah...drop something expensive.” All of a sudden all the background noise disappeared and I heard a door shut. “Now.” I heard her take a deep breath. “Thanksgiving! Still wanting us to come?”

I had to smile. Jane sounded as enthusiastic as a high school cheerleader on Red Bull. The happiness in her voice was infectious, and listening to it lifted my mood. I wondered if she sounded like that all the time, or if she was a really good actress.

“Absolutely! Loki and I are both looking forward to your visit.”

“I think Thor mentions Loki at least once a day.” She said. “Frankly, he was amazed that you emailed me and really pleased. I am too. It’s about time we all got to meet up under pleasant circumstances.”

I had no idea what all had gone on the first time Jane had met Loki. Loki never talked about those events. He never mentioned New York or Asgard or the strange things that had gone on between his imprisonment and that strange evening Thor appeared on my doorstep with Loki. According to Thor, no one besides himself and Jane knew Loki lived with me. I had no idea what was true though. There were a lot of secrets and a lot of muddy water under the bridge. Loki might consider Thor a big dope, but I knew there was more to him than his bro style let on.

I also wasn’t sure what Jane thought I was to Loki. I knew she and Thor had a romancey thing happening. Maybe she thought Loki and I had the same? I might have romancey thoughts about Loki but I don’t even know how he feels about me. He didn’t hate me, that’s about the best I could do.

“I totally agree. I’ve only met Thor like...twice. He encouraged me to get in touch with you, and I wish I had done that sooner. I just wanted to give Loki time to…settle in.” That’s about as far as I was going to go there. I didn’t want to admit to Jane that I had to trick Loki to get him to agree with this, and that’s NO small task.

We went on to discuss dates and travel and hotels and what food they liked and didn’t like and then got off on a tangent about working and waiting in line and what shows we liked to watch on TV.

During our rambling phone conversation, Loki emerged from the store with a piece of paper in his hand. He tucked it into his coat and made his way back to me. He stood there impassively, listening to me as I yammered at Jane. She was easy and fun to talk to. While Loki was also fun to talk to, he required a little more thought process to deal with. He didn’t much care for silly ‘girl talk’ unless it was about shopping or gossip. He ate _that_ shit up with a spoon.

He tapped a finger on the table and I figured it was time to go. “Hey Jane, I better run. Loki’s here...we’re actually out shopping...and it looks like he’s ready to go. Shoot me an email and I’ll send you our address, and some info on the airport and all that. K?”

We hung up and Loki sat down slowly. “So. How does the Lady Jane fare? You spoke with her at some length.”

“I think she’s great! Very talkative, not at all what I was expecting. What’s in your pocket?”

He got an annoying ‘Who me?’ look on his face. “Pocket?”

“I saw you put a piece of paper in your pocket! They handing out propaganda over there?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, “I thought you might assist me with this. I am not familiar with all they ask.”

OK, now that sounded odd. He gave me the paper and I had to read the heading of it twice because what it said wouldn’t sink into my brain at first. I looked up at him with my mouth hanging open.

“‘Tis a formality, I am told, for I have already been offered and accepted this opportunity as you spoke with Jane.” He said airily.

The heading on the paper read ‘Sojourns Remembered’. Underneath that in smaller print ‘Application for Employment’

“You got a JOB? Do you seriously know what that entails?” I asked incredulously.

He got up and gathered his bags, “Of course, dear! You leave me with the Internet all day. I know...all the things.” I couldn’t decide if the smarmy smile on his face was a satisfying or frightening sight.

 


	2. Filling in the Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is vague and Lyn is annoyed, which is the norm in their unique friendship.

Before I could continue quizzing him about his ‘job’ in the car on the way home, Loki turned to me and said, “We’ll be seeing the Deftones again in a few days. Put them on!”

Loki and his Deftones. He had the strangest musical taste. He liked Mendelssohn, Vivaldi, and various other composers. And then he also liked Sigur Ros, Limp Bizkit, Marilyn Manson, David Bowie, Fleetwood Mac and all the angsty goth shit you could throw at him. There was no rhyme or reason to any of it, but the Deftones were his favorite. I took him to see the Deftones live the year before and he was enraptured. They were coming back around soon so I made sure we had tickets to go because if I didn’t I would Suffer Seriously. I’m thankful for being open-minded musically. I hoped he wouldn’t get into country though. I do have some limits.

I put on the Around the Fur album for him. Chino Moreno started hollering about his own summer and any conversation about jobs and WTF-are-you-thinking was purposefully drowned out.

Upon getting home, His Royal Highness flounced up the stairs to put away (and admire) his new clothes while I made tomato sandwiches on toast for dinner. Another thing Loki dug was tomatoes. Go figure.

He came downstairs after a while and grabbed a sandwich to begin nibbling. So far he hadn’t pulled out the job application. I figured I’d broach the subject, the suspense was killing me!

“So, you needed some help filling out your application?”

“Yes. If you are so inclined?”

I sighed and headed over to the table/his desk. “All right. Whip it out, baby!”

He reached into his coat and produced the folded up paper smoothing it out between us. “There are things they ask for that I am unsure of. I was told to fill out this top part and not worry about anything below here.” He indicated the end of the personal information section. Well, at least they didn’t want references. “I’m also to bring in my ID and social security card. Can you find those for me?”

Oh boy. “Well, for an ID card you can use that thing Thor gave you. Social security...crap. That’s a little harder. You’re not exactly ah...a citizen.”

“Let me see yours.” He held out a hand.

“You can’t use my number, Loki. Each person has a unique number. That’ll blow our cover for sure.”

“I do not intend to. Just let me see it.”

Against my better judgment, I rummaged mine out of my purse and brought it to him. He looked it over, back and front. Held it between his hands for a moment and frowned. Then reached into his coat pocket and pulled a brand new social security card out.

“Thank you.” He said handing mine back to me.

“Hang on. Where did you get that? Let me see.” He handed me the card and it looked and felt exactly like mine, except the name on it was ‘Luke Lawson’, just like his ID card. The number was also different than mine. This was one of those weird things that I’d rather ignore. I handed it back to him, feeling shivery.

He popped it back in his coat without another word, then reached across for the quill and ink.

“You’re really going through with this.” I asked blandly.

“Why not? The quill is right here. Might as well use it.”

“That’s not what I mean, Loki.” He was smirking and ignoring me. Was he doing this to be annoying and spiteful?

“Why the hell do you want a job? Of all the shit you do, and apparently CAN do…” I gestured at his coat where he’d put his conjured social security card. “...you’re going to get a regular ‘ole mundane day-to-day probably minimum wage clerk-job. Really?”

“Really.” He added nothing at all in way of explanation which was infuriating. He kept scratching away with the quill on his application and looked up to ask me, “What shall I use as a telephone number? Yours?”

“I need to meet your new boss.” I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes and said “What are you, my chaperone?” in a flippant tone.

I put my hand on the paper to get his attention and told him “As a matter of fact, yes! I promised Thor I’d look out for you. You’re not here against your will, but you can’t just do whatever, either. This is a unique circumstance. There are boundaries we can’t push. If you’re wanting to experience life on Midgard because it’s like all hip and different and whatever-shit then you have to do it right. I want to make sure someone’s not taking advantage of you.”

I thought he might take some offense to that, but he raised his eyebrows and seemed amused. “Keep in mind, _Dear_ , that I’m not a helpless little doll that fell onto your doorstep. It is not possible for anyone here to take advantage of me. On the contrary...you may well want to watch out for your fellows. Or yourself.”

That last bit was a very clear warning to back off. I felt hurt that he’d shut me out, that he lumped me in with everyone else as if he couldn’t trust me either. I was only looking out for him because I cared, even though I knew deep down I probably came off as patronizing or overbearing.

“Telephone number?” He asked again.

“Use mine.” I answered, curtly. I left him at the table and went over to the couch and my laptop. If he wasn’t going to tell me about this place, I’d just look it up online. Screw him. I had my ways too.

As I pulled up Google he said, “It is spelled s-o-j-o-u-r-n-s…”

“Oh fuck you.” I replied and looked it up anyway. I heard a low chuckle. Asshole.

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting the place to be like. It sounded like some snotty little boutique that sold yet more clothes and other happy-crappy like he loved to paw through. Maybe some of those horrid ‘Precious Moments’ figurines with the big eyes. Oh please don’t let him get into those if that’s what it is…

I found a website for the place and pulled it up, visions of kitsch floating through my head. The reality of what this place was shocked me. The site was mostly black and white with vivid accents of red and green here and there. It was tastefully done and quite beautiful. The design was obviously professional and not an in-house hack job. Turns out this place is a high-end art and antiquities dealer. The shop Loki was going to work at was a showroom for select pieces and office, but quite a lot of it was in a larger facility apparently off-site. ‘Appointments were encouraged’ and ‘We have location resources’ was touted. I saw a table that cost more than my car. Other items were offered at auction. This was not a junk shop.

“What are you going to be doing here?” I asked in surprise.

“Talking to people about things that are very old.” He replied flatly.

“You’re going to be a salesman?” I exclaimed.

He sighed and put down the quill. “I am going to be communicating with local collectors, auction houses, historians, bankers, and other antiquities dealers around the world. I can speak and understand any language on this planet. I am older than any item I would deal with, and I can be very, very persuasive.” He paused. “What other questions do you have, Dear?”

“How much does it pay?” Hey, I had to say something.

“That is my business.” He sniffed. Well, excuse me!

I closed out of the site and felt a little overwhelmed.

“I am assuming ‘Military Experience’ is a no?”

“Well, you’ve had experience WITH our military…just put no.” I sighed tiredly.

“What is our zip code?” He asked.

I told him and watched him fussily read what he had filled out. “Would you like to look this over?” He asked.

I thought about making a smartass remark, but really, why was I being this way with him? Was I afraid he’d find someone or something else better and leave? Was I feeling a little too proprietary towards him? All of the above I guess. Just this morning I felt like I was failing him and not allowing him to have a life. Now, he takes the initiative to start some type of a life here on jolly ‘ole Midgard, and all I can respond with is snark and bullshit? Not cool. But...I adored him to the bottom of my heart, and I accepted him into my home knowing damn well what he was and that all my affection was bound to be unrequited. This was a heartbreak waiting to happen, what did I expect? Loki was not a human being. He’d never be a human being, and he’d certainly never go through the flash fire of a human lifetime like the rest of us wretched fuckers. He’d been around long before me, and he’d outlive me by millennia.

“Sure honey. Let me see.” He came over to the couch and handed me the paper. He’d filled in all the blanks he was supposed to. Everything was perfectly in order, his penmanship flawless.

“It looks faboo. When did you want to take it back?”

“Tomorrow?” He gave me the hint of a peace-making smile. “When you get home?”

I nodded. “So...you’re not doing this expecting to get out of Thanksgiving with your brother by saying you have to work?” I regretted this as soon as I said it because a little light went off in his eyes. Oh yay, new ways to Avoid/Evade!

“Absolutely not!” He insisted.

“Yeah, alright. We’ll go tomorrow.”

He carefully folded up his application and put it back in his coat pocket. “I’d like you to meet my ah...’boss’.” He said as his back was turned so I couldn’t see his face. This made me uneasy. I got the distinct impression there was something compelling him to want to take a job at this place. Something more than just talking about old furniture to rich people. Sometimes Loki would rather hint about things than state them outright. He enjoyed making you work for answers.

“I’d love to.” I was calling an end to my resistance in the matter. The tenseness of the situation was tiring. Loki-time should be the best time of the day, not the stressed-time. “So let’s talk a little about Thanksgiving and what all we’re going to have.” I offered. “You think your brother would like deviled eggs? Jane says she really digs those, and I do too…”

So on we went, having a Thanksgiving Dinner meeting he partially participated in. Thanksgiving was coming up fast, so we had to decide on SOMETHING besides pork roast. I still wasn’t sure what the hell we were all going to do for an evening together in the house. Probably sit around being awkward because Mr. Stubborn wasn’t going to help anything along. I had to give his brother some credit. Thor tried to be helpful when he left Loki here. He’d given him an ID and a few other items to help him pass as a regular Earth-dwelling person. The ID was fake, but a frighteningly good fake. Thor had connections somewhere. I don’t think I wanted to know with who though.

Honestly, I couldn’t wait to meet Loki’s boss. He hadn’t said anything about him, and I wondered who in their right mind would employ someone like Loki, who didn’t have experience for shit in the way of employment, on the spot like that and then didn’t even want references or past employment? What kind of strange thing did he talk his way into? He hadn’t spent that much time in the shop. I guess I’d have to wait until tomorrow to figure out this mystery. I had a few questions for this person, even though Loki seemed to think himself immune to common scams. We’ll definitely see what was what.

 


	3. Something To Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business card envy! Office envy! ENVY! Lyn gets to meet Loki's new boss, and is struck by how strangely Loki behaves towards them.

I went through the entire next day in a mix of excitement and trepidation. I wasn’t sure what to expect when meeting Loki’s boss. I was expecting some sleazy dude wearing a bunch of gold chains and a Hawaiian shirt. No...that wouldn’t fit in with the image the shop presented online. Maybe more like a super-rich uppity prick in a suit that cost more than I make in a year whose soul actually wore a Hawaiian shirt and gold chains. What’s the difference? On the other hand, perhaps it was some very naive and charitable old fellow that would be easy to take advantage of. Now, that’s not painting Loki in a good light either.

Shit, who’s side was I on anyway?

In checking my email I found one from Jane. A rather comedic meme of a wildly staring cat with it’s head stuck through the middle of a slice of bread with the words ‘In Bread Cat’ underneath it. That’s all there was in the email. This from an astrophysicist. I quickly replied with a meme of a cat savagely attacking a shoe that said ‘Your Sole Is Mine’.

Lulzing and cat memes aside, I did think Jane was pretty OK. I knew Loki didn’t care much for her then again I don’t think he liked anyone. Wasn’t even sure if he liked me half the time. Maybe Loki belonged in a cat meme too.

On my way home from work, I tried again to visualize Loki’s boss. Who the hell would hire him...and who the hell would he actually want to WORK for? There’s got to be some catch to the situation. Has to be.

When I arrived home, Loki was upstairs getting pretty, or whatever he does in the bathroom for what feels like hours on end. I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and immediately grew suspicious. There was fresh coffee in the French press. Loki would make coffee, but never was it waiting for me when I came home from work. Loki wasn’t especially nurturing.

“You alright?” I hollered.

“Yes. Why?” came the faint reply from upstairs.

“Juuuust checkin’.” I poured myself a cup of coffee and started sifting through the mail. All junk as usual.

“I thought we could have a cup before we went.” He was downstairs already? When did he start getting ready, noon? As soon as I caught sight of him, I thought maybe he had because he looked...wow. His shoulder-length ebony hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail, and he wore a pair of dark slacks that fit him like they were made on him. A trendy, green pullover sweater with gold accents completed his early evening ensemble. Loki colors, of course. I bet he had on green socks too. Inspection revealed that I was indeed correct. He was the ultimate bitchy-looking metro-dude. Hot.

“Those pants make your ass look nice.” I remarked.

“My ass always looks amazing.”

“Ever the humble one, you. So, ready to turn in your application and commit to making someone else rich?”

He looked at me and sweetly smiled, nodded. He wasn’t going to tell me anything more about his job or his boss. Infuriating creature. We drank our coffee out on the patio, and then off to The Square we went to turn in Loki’s job app and see what the hell he was either getting himself or someone else into.

The store was actually closer to the parking garage, so we pulled up in there and made our way down to the street. There weren’t that many other stores that piqued Loki’s interest down this way, so we might get out of this without spending a dime. Might. A white sign hanging from iron supports proclaimed ‘Sojourns Remembered’ in an elegant, yet not flowery script. Here we are.

I knew this place was going to be something like I’d never experienced as soon as I saw the front doors. They were huge, heavy-looking windowless oak monstrosities. The windows otherwise along the storefront were frosted, heavy paned glass and rather small. I didn’t see any bars present, but I’m sure there was some kind of wild security system in there, which was even scarier. Despite the doors looking like they would be impossible to open, Loki opened one effortlessly and held it for me to walk through.

I felt like I’d passed into another world...or perhaps another time. Fuck it, both. The interior of this store was absolutely nothing like I imagined it would be. Not even the few pictures on it’s website readied me for the sights, sounds and smells inside.

The first thing that hit my senses was the smell. It smelled old, but not that musty-old smell, like a basement or warehouse might have. It smelled like weathered wood and exotic furniture oils and leather and parchment. I heard the ticking of a clock somewhere, keeping time in a timeless place. A rich, deep red carpet lushly covered the floor and while the lighting was subdued, it was hardly dim or dingy. There were no fluorescent lights screaming down from the ceiling, all the lighting came from lamps with warm shades at strategic points. The walls were covered with large, square wooden panels, and lent to the very warm and peaceful ambiance of the room. Here and there, beautiful vases perched on low tables. High backed wing chairs were arranged in a comfortable seating area to the left, and ornate glass curio cabinets filled with lovely treasures flanked around it. There was a dark wood desk off to the right and a man in a shirt and tie sat at it, clicking away on a computer. So this was Loki’s boss? He seemed a little young.

The man looked up expectantly and Loki said, “I’m Luke Lawson. I’m here to see Mrs. Ellison.”

“I’ll tell her you’re here.” The man replied with a slight nod and disappeared through a doorway just behind his desk. Looks like that’s not his boss after all. Mrs? Loki works for a lady?

The man came back and told us Mrs. Ellison would be right out, and got back to quietly clicking on his computer. Scarcely a minute passed and a very tall and elegant woman emerged from the doorway. She may have been in her early sixties, dark golden blonde hair pulled up in a loose bun and very kind eyes. Her clothes suggested ‘casual’ was not a part of her vocabulary, but she didn’t give off a snobbish or pretentious air. She appeared more regal and confident than anything else. She was like a benevolent queen.

She was certainly happy to see Loki because she smiled brilliantly on sight of him and said, “Oh thank goodness! You did come back! I was hoping you weren’t some figment of my imagination.”

That raised my eyebrows. He was in this store for maybe 15 or 20 minutes while I talked to Jane on the phone, hardly long enough to make that much of an impression. But, this was Loki we were talking about.

“It is my pleasure to return, we had such a wonderful conversation yesterday. I am grateful for the opportunity to work here.”

Who the hell is this guy and what has he done with Loki?

“I so appreciated the help you gave me with that Japanese curator. My goodness, what a time for the translator I usually use to be in Dubai!”

Whaaa? I was already lost.

“Mrs. Ellison, this is my housemate, Lynn. She wanted to meet you today to make sure you weren’t a serial killer.”

That little asshole! I was going to go serial killer upside his head when we got home!

“Luke mentioned he was staying with a very dear friend.” Mrs. Ellison stated, giving me a welcoming smile. Well wasn’t that something! Not just a friend, but a DEAR friend? He was probably trying to make himself look endearing.

We exchanged a quick handshake and she said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Sophia, both of you.”

The lady seemed genuinely nice. Loki on the other hand was watching her with a strange sense of familiarity and fondness. I’d never seen him look at anyone like that, not even me when I bought him stuff or listened to him gripe.

I shifted around awkwardly and said, “You have a beautiful store. I’ve never seen anything like it! Are you the owner?”

“Yes, my husband and I started our business after we got married. It grew quickly and we eventually located in the museum district downtown. Lloyd passed away several years ago and I wanted to stay close to home, so I relocated here about five years ago.”

At this point, Loki pulled his carefully folded resume out of his pocket and said “I brought this back, filled out as requested.”

“Ah yes! Why don’t you both come back this way, and I’ll show you to your office Luke.” She started towards the back and then stopped. “Would you like some tea?” Loki nodded, apparently answering for both of us and Sophia spoke to the guy at the front desk, “Calvin, would you please bring us some tea?” and off she went to show us the sights.

The place was a lot bigger than it seemed. Sophia showed us the showroom with utterly gorgeous old furniture. I stole surreptitious glances around looking for price tags, and didn’t see any. I finally realized all the pieces actually had tent cards on them. I decided to get a better look at one on the way out.

Sophia’s office was right off the main showroom, and contained two unusual Swedish grandfather clocks neither of which, she informed us, was in working condition. She kept them because they had belonged to her husband’s family. Loki regarded the clocks with an unusual amount of interest, but he stopped when he noticed me watching him and gave me an awkward grin.

Our tour continued into a gorgeous, bookshelf lined room with a massive desk and throne-like chair. “Luke, this will be your office. I still need to get your laptop up and connected. I also need to order your business cards. I think I can have those by next Monday when you start….”

I’ve worked in the same damn place for over ten years and still don’t have business cards. Loki was running his hand along the back of his throne...I mean chair...and he gave me a snotty look. I sidled up to him and whispered, “You drool in your sleep and I have a camera phone. I still owe you for the ‘serial killer’ comment, douche, keep that in mind.” All I got in return was a bitchy sneer.

At this time, Calvin was back with a tray of tea and other little goodies on it. We all settled in, Loki in his THRONE and Sophia and I in the comfy chairs in front of it.

“So, Lynn, would you like to interview me?” Sophia asked with a small laugh.

Ugh...boy. Thanks Loki. “Luke is ah...rather new around here, and hasn’t made many professional connections yet. What made you want to hire him so quickly? I mean, we were just out shopping and he happened to walk down here…”

Sophia took a sip of tea and smiled warmly at Loki, who returned it with a warm smile of his own. “Ah, that is quite a strange story. It was like a sort of serendipity that he walked in when he did.” She set her cup and saucer primly on the table next to her. “I was out front, where Calvin sits. It was his day off. There was a specific piece we had been chasing forever for a buyer in Connecticut. Well, I finally found the piece, but it was located in Yokohama, Japan. I was on the phone with the gallery curator, and we were having quite a time trying to communicate. My Japanese is not good at all. I usually use a local man for translation, but he was on vacation in Dubai.” She glanced at Loki, who sat behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him, looking like the class goody two-shoes. “Then Luke walked in and started looking around. I waved at him, and then quite honestly forgot he was even there as I was in such a bind with this curator. Next thing I knew he was standing in front me, and said, ‘Excuse me, Ma’am, I know Japanese, can I help?’. Well! Imagine my surprise! At first, I was skeptical, this trade was a huge deal, and not something I wanted to trust to a stranger to be involved with. Nevertheless, I was at my wits end, and I put the phone on speaker. Luke not only translated our conversation, he also got the curator to lower the price! It was simply amazing!”

At this point, Loki had a grin on his face fit to split it in half. He looked like a damn shark. Salesman extraordinaire. His eyes flicked to me and then back to Sophia, who went on to extol his prowess in French, Italian and Spanish as well.

“I put him through the wringer, language-wise, and then history-wise.” She laughed and looked at me, placing a hand on my forearm for emphasis, “He passed ALL my tests, and it was at that point I knew I had to hire him. I offered him a position as a specialist right away. The application was just a formality. Luke is worth his weight in gold!”

Well didn’t he have this lady charmed to the gills.

“Wow, Luke! I always knew you were awesome, but geez. Didn’t know you were THAT good, man!” He threw a sour glare my way. I felt like pinching him a good one. If this woman only knew she had just hired an ancient pagan deity and recovering would-be world conqueror to work at her quaint antique gallery, would she still be so sold on him? Hell, I let him live in my house, so what did that say about me? Not only that, I was crazy about him. Fucking crazy.

We continued our conversation for a little while longer, and I learned that Loki was going to be working with very affluent individuals across the country and even internationally, in order to locate unique as well as antique furniture from the sixteen and seventeen hundreds on up into the early 20th century. Calling him a ‘salesman’ would be like calling DaVinci a ‘finger painter’. This was a little much to take in all at once. I didn’t even try to find out how much money he was going to make or how he was going to get paid. I still wasn’t past business card envy.

It was decided that Loki would start that coming Monday. His Majesty would be holding court in his office (with his business cards, laptop and a fucking smartphone too) from 9am to 3pm Monday through Thursday. How does he rate? I can’t even. So, maybe I felt a little envious. Or a lot. How does he just walk into a place, charm the owner, who’s obviously NOT a gullible or unintelligent woman, and take over? I have to remind myself...Loki. This is Loki. LOKI!

“So, Lyn, are you satisfied I’ll take good care of your Luke?”

I glanced up at Sophia, and then over at Loki. “Yes, I do believe so. I think he’ll do a great job for you as well. He seemed very...excited about it already.”  
  
That got me a satisfied smile from Mr. Business Cards.

As we made our way back out to the front door, I caught a good look at one of those cards on a chair. The numbers I made out were four digits. For a chair. One chair. I didn’t want to know any more. I’d never be able to afford a damn CHAIR out of this place!

Before we left, Sophia gave Loki a very sincere and sweet hug. He returned it with the same sincerity, which was really out of character for him. Something about this lady must have struck him somehow, because he was normally not this nice or open with anyone. So far, I think I’m the only person he’s actually been nice to since he got here. He’s usually either manipulating people to get what he wants, or being lofty and snarky. He treated this woman like an old friend, or…

“Ready, dear?” Loki pushed open one of the heavy doors as I stood there evaluating his odd behavior.

“Yep! Sophia, you’re a real peach, was so nice to meet you and see inside your gorgeous store! Can’t wait until I can come visit again.”

“Any time, honey.” She smiled sweetly at me, and then we walked out into the evening light.

Once outside, I kind of sagged against the wall and said “Oh my GOD! That place was amazing...the shit you get to do...you get business cards and a cell phone and fuckyousomuch!”

Loki laughed and put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. “Would some Cold Stone help to ease your envious mood?”

“YES!” I said loudly, like a little kid.

“Very well then. After you.” He gestured towards The Square, where a fabulous waffle cone at Cold Stone awaited me.

 


	4. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has an eerie reaction to the Macy's Parade and makes an odd request of Lyn. Jane gets some insight on the nature of Loki and Lyn's relationship. Are there any leftovers after Thor?

Thanksgiving Day dawned cloudy and cool. When light finally crept into the sky I was already up and at it. This dinner thing sounded like a great idea until the late-night prepping, early morning prepping, dishwashing, potential dish-breaking, wine-choosing, table-setting and wondering what the hell I was thinking. I don’t think there was ever a Thanksgiving Day where I’ve made the meal and not had this same thought with ‘NEVER AGAIN!’ right on its heels, only to be forgotten the next time. This was my idea though, so I suffered in silence.

I started coffee and put on acid jazz to keep my mood light. I heard no movement from upstairs and figured Loki would lay on his ass until the moment I had to scrape him out of bed to socialize with Thor and Jane. Not like he’d do a hell of a lot if he was down here anyway. I was making him watch the Macy’s parade with me again though. Last year, his first year here, they held the parade in a different location than it’s usual New York City home because...well, because. This year, however it was back in New York. I felt a little weird about that. Perhaps he wouldn’t want to see New York. Ah hell, maybe he wouldn’t notice, it was just a parade on the small screen.

I heard bumping around upstairs and a little while later, Loki shuffled into the kitchen in his big, baggy night clothes. “Hey there, sleepyhead. I could use your help.”

“Mmmm….” he grunted. Apparently it was too early for actual conversation yet. He went straight for the coffee.

The kitchen was warm from the oven, and it made me sleepy. I was ready for a sit-down. When I finally got the gigantic pork roast on, it was exactly 7:36 am. “I need about three ovens and two refrigerators for all this. Damn, where are we going to put the leftovers?”

“It’s Thor. There won’t be any leftovers.” Loki said dryly from the living room.

“Oh come on! Your brother can’t be that bad!” I wiped my hands off and went in to take a little break.

Loki was on the couch on his laptop already. “You’ve never seen the horror that is Thor and his friends at a feast. It’s enough to make you lose your appetite.”

He now had his very own (better than mine) laptop from his job, which he seemed to be working out well at. Sophia adored him and spoiled the shit out of him, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Who wouldn’t adore Loki though? He was so cute and…

“This coffee is barely palatable! I would like this warmed.”

...until shit like this. Looks like an imperious morning at the casa today.

“Damn, you bitch a lot.” I grumbled as I took the cup from him.

Loki had been in a surprising good humor lately, even with the threat of Thor hanging over his head. We’d gone to see the Deftones shortly after he started his job. Deftones makes for a happy Loki. I still hadn’t figured that one out.

The memory of the concert was a fond one to me too though. It was a perfect evening. The event was at the outdoor venue just a few minutes from our house. We sat up on the lawn, because Loki didn’t like being trapped with The Great Unwashed down in the seats. I didn’t disagree with him there though, at least if someone started acting drunk and stupid, you could move elsewhere.

The concert opened with ‘Diamond Eyes’ and played all his favorite songs. I think he might have wrote the set list. Halfway through a light rain started up, and we leaned up against each other, huddling under the scant protection the edge of the roof over the mezzanine offered. That was my favorite part. I’d really wanted to entwine my fingers with his and hold his hand while we listened to music we both loved. Then we’d come home and finally…

“Ah yes! They took the offer!” Loki said snatching up the coffee cup and not even looking my way.

I sighed heavily. I need to quit fantasizing and enjoy whatever semblance of friendship I have with this arrogant prince from outer space. “You’re welcome…are you fucking working? Come on, man, it’s Thanksgiving, take a day off.”

“You have no idea how important this deal is! Sophia will be extremely pleased.” He purred in a self-congratulatory fashion. It was oddly important that he make Sophia happy. It was so weird. I wanted to ask him what was so special about her, but I was afraid I’d sound jealous. I wasn’t jealous, I was happy he was finding other friends. I wanted him to see Earth-people aren’t all bad.

I went back to the kitchen to clean up a bit before the parade came on. I asked him to turn on the TV and he did so without a word. I had a pretty diverse menu planned. Large pork roast, lots of trimmings, pumpkin pie was already set to go in the oven. Between last night and this morning my feet already hurt from standing up in the kitchen. Thor and Jane got into town late last night. Jane had a delayed flight in and Thor…well, maybe he just flew in on his hammer for all I knew. I’ve learned not to ask the Asgardians too many questions, they were either happily obtuse or salty smartasses.

I thought about calling Jane, but it was right at 8 am, a tad too early for those on vacation. The parade was just coming on now. Loki had lifted his head from his laptop, and was regarding the TV seriously. He recognized exactly where it was. Was he going to say something? Make a mention of that day a few years back now when he stood at the top of Stark Tower intent on leading an alien army to take over the world? It was strange to think that same man was sitting on my couch right now in baggy sweats and a T-shirt, sipping a cup of coffee, plinking away on a laptop. He was staring very raptly at the TV, watching the New York City scenery and the flashes of floats and announcers and the Macy’s storefront. Then he looked out the window, up at what sky was visible through my tree-filled backyard and just…stared. A shiver ran up my spine. I didn’t like these weird moments. Sometimes he disappeared off into an internal world that was unfathomable. It was as creepy as the daggers stashed around the house and the strange objects that appeared and disappeared depending on the day. Maybe one day he’d talk about New York. Some part of me didn’t really want him to though. His weird episodes only lent credence to the fact there was something…out there.

“Hey! I’m gonna go smoke, can you pause it?” He turned to me and for a fraction of a second, his eyes looked animalistic and wild.

The spell broke and he smiled wanly. “Certainly. I need to ask you something when you return.” He said. He poked ‘pause’ on the remote and his attention returned to his laptop.

Whatever that was about! I went outside, into a pretty morning, thinking if I’d had a nice grill we could have cooked out. As I sat smoking I thought more about life with Loki, and what I was actually doing. What was I doing? Showing him a good time? Letting him experience the boredom of human existence? Shit, much more time sharing my dull-ass life and he’d be off conquering the world again. I finished my smoke and went back inside.

“So, what did you have to ask me?”

“I understand smoking is harmful to humans.” He said lightly, not looking up from his laptop. It was not a question.

“Yeah, I guess so. Why?”

“I would like you to quit.” Again, not a question.

“Where is this coming from?” No answer, he just turned to look at me. “You want me to quit…when?”

“Now.” He stated.

“Why is this a thing all of a sudden?”

“It just is. I would like you to be…in better shape? Isn’t that what you Midgardians call it?”

If it had been anyone else I would have been offended. I would have jumped on my high horse and rode off on a tangent of ‘What…you’re too embarrassed to be seen with a chubby girl?’ and blahblahblah, but I knew him better than that. He didn’t have those type of hang-ups and judgments. Loki, and Thor as well, had way different mindsets than us regular Earth-folk.

“Well, Thanksgiving is a bad day to bring up being in shape, but…OK, Loki. I’ll try.”

“Yes, I would be…very proud of you if you did.” He glanced at the TV, and then out the window off into the sky again.

“Do you want me to turn that off?” I said, indicating the TV.

He seemed to come out of this weird fog, and snapped, “Well of course not! Why ever would you do that? You like this…charade.”

“Parade!” I laughed. I was relieved to see him grin at me as he gave me a side wise glance. “So dumb!” I teased.

“Speaking of dumb, why don’t you call Jane and make sure Thor is creeping about this morning.”

And that was the end of his strangeness that day. I was not ready to quit smoking but, well, I guess he had a point. I’d also love to make him proud, even though him saying that was probably just to get me to do what he wanted. Loki was so, so manipulative. I adored him, so I acknowledged it was there, and put up with it as long as it didn’t get out of hand. When that happened I had no problem calling him on his bullshit.

After much parade-watching, and food tending and baking and preparing, I went upstairs to get ready and made it downstairs maybe 5 minutes before Thor and Jane knocked on the door. I was so excited to meet Jane! We had taken to emailing every day and talking every few days on the phone. I threw open the door practically pulling her in the house. We hugged like we’d known each other for years. Thor followed behind her, and I greeted him and gave him a hug too. This was the first time he’d actually been in the house. I noticed him looking around until he spied Loki and his grin was enough to light up the world. I saw Loki with the same sour, pissy look on his face just like the one reserved for his turn to put the trash cans out on the street.

“Brother! Happy Thanksgiving!” Thor boomed. I didn’t see Loki’s reaction, as I was showing Jane around the downstairs by this time, but it was probably an eye-roll and a dramatic sigh.

Everyone was starving by this time, and we all sat around the table in the dining area, stuffing our faces, drinking wine and making small talk. Jane mentioned a project she was wrapping up and that she’d thought about moving to the area to do her final analysis. Thor grinned around a mouthful of pork roast and nodded happily. Where she went, he went, so that also meant we’d probably be seeing more of him too.

I expressed my pleasure at this. Loki was silently mortified.

Loki wasn’t wrong about Thor being able to pack it away. There actually were some leftovers but not much. I think Thor actually held back a little. Loki and I cleared off the table, got the dishes into the dishwasher and put on some coffee for after dinner. Our guests settled in the living room, and I asked Thor if he wanted to watch football, or game, or watch a movie.

“Game?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah…like video games on the computer. Loki and I play sometimes. Maybe he could show you? Loki, sign Thor in on my account and let him make a character so you guys can play!”

I got another sour look from Loki, I was going to pay for all this later in some way, I just knew it. I let Thor use my laptop, because Loki’s was all OFF LIMITS OMG. While they did that, I decided to take Jane on a tour of the rest of the house.

I showed her the guest room, and the cool new shower I’d had put in the bathroom, how nice the view was from the little window in the upstairs hall. Then I made a bit of a faux pas. I was feeling pretty comfortable with her, and all the food and wine and general happiness of the day warmly swirled around my head. When we got to the master bedroom, I said, “This is our room. It’s actually neat all the time now that Loki lives here.” I didn’t think anything about that.

When I was finished with my tour, I took her downstairs to find the Weird Brothers both frowning at their respective screens. “Loki, when can I ‘tank’ in the dungeons you spoke of?” Thor asked.

“Level 10, so let’s hurry!” Loki said impatiently.

“Did you make a new toon just to play with your brother?” I said sweetly.

Withering look. Withering!

“Jane, let’s get some coffee and go outside!” I said.

The sun was peeking through the clouds, and the temperature was perfect. We sat outside chatting. I tried to hold off lighting a cigarette, because of the talk I’d had with Loki earlier, but decided I’d be better off trying that after the holiday. I lit one up.

After a little bit of back and forth, Jane said nervously, “Lyn, I’m so sorry, I’m afraid I’m being nosy, but…”

“It’s OK, Jane! Shit, I feel like I’ve known you for a long time now. Whatever you want to know, just ask.”

She sighed, and looked at me and quickly looked away. “Back when you showed me the upstairs…are you and Loki…together?” She sat back in her chair and glanced at me. “I have to admit I’m curious, he’s so secretive and you’re so open…I’m very sorry. This is rude and awkward. I apologize.”

I groaned inwardly. I was going to have to explain our vastly unusual living situation. I wasn’t pissed at Jane for asking. I mean, I’d dropped the ‘our room’ comment. I didn’t even think about what I was saying at the time, it just came out naturally. I wasn’t lying, it was our room. I looked through the patio door. Loki and Thor were engrossed in their game. I saw Thor look at Loki and make some comment and Loki answered. They just looked like a couple of dudes. You’d never guess that they were aliens, Gods…whatever.

“Don’t apologize, Jane. It’s all good. I guess the best way to explain what we are is the good ‘ole Facebook phrase of ‘it’s complicated’.” I sighed and smiled at her to let know it’s OK. “Yeah, we share a room, even share a bed, but we’re not ‘together’ like you and Thor are. We aren’t lovers.”

Jane blinked a couple of times before she said, “I see.” I think that’s all she could manage to say. She was right, this was awkward, but she deserved to know.

“We’re friends…well I guess.” I threw my hands up in surrender to the situation. “I can’t even put a name to what we are. That sounds really fucking dumb when I say it out loud.”

Jane reached across to put a hand on my arm. “Loki is probably one of the most complicated individuals I’ve ever met. I don’t think it’s fucking dumb. I know how you feel about him, Thor told me. He hopes Loki will one day return the feeling. I hope he will too. I believe you’ve been good for him. He’s very different than what we’d first seen of him.”

“He’s been good for me too. I was used to being alone, and honestly I’m not an easy person to get to know or get along with either. He and I have that much in common.” I glanced in again. They were still at it, gaming away, scowling in concentration. “It’s a funny story how we became ah…bedmates.” Jane’s eyebrows raised and she settled back in her chair with her coffee, silently urging me to continue. “It’s a story of two stubborn assholes that would not compromise.”

Jane laughed heartily at this, prompting both Thor and Loki to glance up and out the patio door.

“When he first got here, I offered him the couch, because I didn’t have a bed in the guest room. I wasn’t really expecting any company. What does he do? Cozies his narrow ass up in my bed and tells ME I need to be hospitable and take the couch. Like fuck!”

“Oh my God he’s so BAD!” Jane exclaimed. “But that’s not surprising in the least.”

“Well, I got right in the bed too and told him I can’t sleep on the couch, and the bed was big enough for two. He wouldn’t budge. I wouldn’t budge, and it’s been that way ever since. I got a damn bed in the guest room finally, but by now it was a matter of principal. Nobody was moving. Immovable and Unstoppable ride again!”

Jane cracked up at this, which made Thor and Loki look up again, and this time I got a suspicious look from Loki and raised eyebrows from Thor.

“I think we better go in. They’re starting to suspect something.”

“Natives are restless.” Jane agreed, and in we went.

Loki and Thor ended up playing the damn game for several HOURS, while Jane and I binged old Xena episodes on my tablet and talked about her short time in Asgard, and my odd memories of Asgard. I guess I actually was there. Maybe I should feel bad for the way I talked to Sif. On second thought, nah. She sucks. I don’t think Jane thought much of her either. We didn’t discuss my strange relationship with Loki any further. We did discuss her idea to move close by to do analysis on the project she recently completed. At about this point, Thor was starving and wanted to get into the leftovers.

At the end of the night, Loki was right, there were no leftovers.

Thor and Jane left around 10pm. Jane actually hugged Loki too, and he allowed it without any growling, rolling eyes or pissy noises.

“Did you discuss your new job with your brother?” I asked as we watched the taillights on Jane’s car disappear around the corner.

“No. I see you were still smoking though. Will it be hard for you to stop?”

I frowned and turned to go back into the house. “What is the deal with that? Out of left field, you come at me with that during a holiday. Yes! Quitting smoking is hard to do! I had no plans to quit any time soon either. It’s rude to just demand that of someone, by the way.”

I expected an argument, but instead he very gently said, “My apologies. There are some aspects of Midgardian life I have yet to learn. I’ll amend my earlier statement: Please stop smoking? I am concerned for your health.”

I sighed heavily, then waved my hand at him, “Yeah, yeah. You and everyone else. OK! I give…I’ll quit. But! You gotta do something for me too.”

“What would that be, dear?”

“If I quit smoking, you have to spend time with Thor regularly when Jane moves here for the analysis on her project.”

Loki frowned, “That is unfair! I’m asking you to do something for your own well-being!”

I opened the door to the house and walked inside, “Yeah well, same here. Repairing your relationship with your brother will be good for you, and for him too. Neither one of you are blameless in that regard. So we got a deal then?”

After a very world-weary, long-suffering and drama-filled sigh Loki said, “Fine. We have a deal.”

“Great! I saved us a couple pieces of pumpkin pie from The Great Devourer. Want a quick nightcap?”

Laughing, Loki nodded. Afterward, I went to bed without smoking the usual one last cigarette. I hoped Loki intended to keep his part of the bargain as well. His odd behavior earlier worried me. I also found it strange Loki didn’t want to brag about his job to Thor. Loki kept an awful lot of that to himself. Not like I understood the art and antiquities market if he didn’t. I guess we’ll see what comes to pass in the future. I knew there was plenty of things Loki kept close to the chest. I hoped there was nothing among those things that would ever make me regret my decision to let him into my life. Lots of feelings besides thankfulness on this Thanksgiving Day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on this series to come! I wanted to quit, but I keep getting ideas. The series may take a darker and more serious turn in future installments. It's not going to turn into a depressing story, but things will start ramping up here in the future!


End file.
